1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control unit, and more particularly to an illumination device for a display section of a remote control unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control units are conventionally known which include a mode change-over switch for the change-over, for example, between a channel changing over mode of a television broad and a video apparatus operation mode for different video apparatus functions such as recording, reproduction, fast feeding and rewinding, and a plurality of push-button switches common to the two modes and wherein operation of that one of two apparatus, for example, a television set and a video tape recorder, which is specified by way of the mode change-over switch is alternatively selected by the common push-button switches at a location remote from the apparatus.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show an exemplary one of such conventional remote control units. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, the conventional remote control unit shown includes a body case 1, and a plurality of push-buttons 2 for push-button switches 3 built in the case 1. The push-buttons 2 individually have channel number indicating symbols 4 applied to display portions of surfaces thereof. A door 5 is mounted for pivotal motion on the body case 1 between an open position in which the push-buttons 2 are exposed outside as seen in FIG. 3 and a closed position in which the push-buttons 2 are covered with the door 5 as seen from FIG. 4. The door 5 has a plurality of push-buttons 6 for the change-over of operation of a video tape recorder provided thereon corresponding to the push-buttons 2 for the push-button switches 3 as seen in FIG. 4. Though not shown, the remote control unit includes a mode change-over switch for selecting one of a television broadcast receiving mode and a video tape recorder mode in response to opening or closing of the door 5. When the television broadcast receiving mode is to be selected, first the door 5 will be opened to select the television broadcast receiving mode, and then one of the push-buttons 2 for the push-button switches 3 will be depressed to designate a channel number. On the other hand, when recording, reproduction, fast feeding or rewinding of the video tape recorder is to be performed, the door 5 will first be closed to select the video tape recorder mode, and then one of the push-buttons 2 for the push-button switches 3 will be depressed by way of an opposing or corresponding one of the push-buttons 6 provided on the door 5 to select a desired function.
By the way, where the remote control unit has an illumination function for facilitating, at a dark place, operation of the remote control unit which has such opening and closing door as described above, a light emitting element such as an LED (light emitting diode) is provided in the inside of each of the door 5 and the body case 1. With such remote control unit, power must be supplied from a battery accommodated in the body case 1 to the light emitting element in the inside of the door 5 by way of a flexible printed circuit cable. Accordingly, the remote control unit is complicated in structure and expensive. Besides, when the door 5 is opened or closed, the flexible printed circuit cable often interferes with the door 5, and repetitive use of the remote control unit for a long period of time likely causes disconnection of the flexible printed circuit cable.